


Sweet Tooth

by BigWinLast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Filipino Michael Mell, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Jared Kleinman, Gay Michael Mell, Heartbreak, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Insomnia, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Mellman, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Song: Sweet Tooth (Cavetown), Top Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigWinLast/pseuds/BigWinLast
Summary: Michael Mell had had a hopeless crush on his best friend for a few years, only recently realizing after hanging out with him at school that the idea of them together would never happen. Stricken with sorrow Michael decides to take a small trip to his local 7-Eleven over winter break and a few decisions change his, and a certain someone else's life forever.
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> (I want to start off by saying, no there will be NO smut in here, but there may be some pretty uh intense moments so I marked it as mature)  
> Also before anyone says anything because there is a chance someone might, yes I am aware that there is a story just like this on Wattpad. I made that story, I'm not copying someone else's work. I am purely rewriting the story on here as I am unsatisfied with the overall story telling and writing of the book on Wattpad. Also if anyone is reading this, please do not read the story on Wattpad, it is really bad.  
> Alright, although it may be a bit short, enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> *Inspired by the song Sweet Tooth by Cavetown

Michael sat on his bed, it was only a few days after the 'Squip indecent' as most people had called it, the memories and trauma of what happened still lingered in his mind. He still couldn't believe it himself that what happened, really happened. He flopped onto his back causing his glasses to move out of place, adjusting them, he looked up at the ceiling as if asking it for answers. He felt confused and afraid for the future.

Today was yet another day he planned on visiting Jeremy in the hospital, but although he should feel excited, he feels nervous. The doctors told him and his family that Jeremy should be waking up sometime soon so that meant Jeremy would probably be conscious by today, but whenever Michael thought about talking to him, all he felt was a sick feeling in his stomach.

The last real conversation him and Jeremy had had was when they'd talked in the restroom at Jake Dillinger's party, sure they had exchanged a few sentences moments before Jeremy saving the school, but that could easily have just been Jeremy pretending he liked Michael again in order to get the Mountain Dew Red from him. In any case, Michael was unsure of how this was going to go. He didn't even have a clear idea of how he felt about Jeremy.

He clenched at his bed sheets, breathing in slowly, trying to calm down his relentless nerves. He rubbed the cloth of the sheet between his fingers, trying to focus on relaxing. He had obviously visited Jeremy before over the last few days, but this time was different, this time Jeremy may actually wake up. Michael squeezed his eyes shut trying to get himself together, he still needed to get dressed before heading over to the hospital, he had to get up.

He slowly urged his body to stand up off of his springy mattress and walk over to his dresser, grabbing his favorite red hoodie and some basic tan colored jeans. He unfolded the hoodie and began to slip in over his head. Michael liked the feel of the cotton and how it made him feel warm and safe, like nothing could harm him. He put his arms through the hoodie, completing the last step of getting it on. He remembered the patches Jeremy had bought him while looking in the mirror at himself. Jeremy had really cared so much about him that he got Michael all of these patches for his hoodie, all based on things Michael was passionate about. He smiled sadly, reminiscing about the past before remembering the current reality.

Michael thought back to why Jeremy had gotten into the Squip mess in the first place, all for that one girl, Christine. Just thinking of her name shot a ping of hurt into Michael's heart. Michael still felt a partial bit of betrayal after realizing Jeremy had chosen Christine over him, that Jeremy had chosen some girl at their school over his friend of twelve years. Even knowing this though, Michael couldn't bring himself to hate Christine. Christine was, as far as Michael could see, a pretty great person. Christine also seemed to make Jeremy truly happy, so even if Michael didn't like Christine, he wasn't going to do anything about it.

Michael began to push his legs through the jean holes and pull the pants up over his hips. He zipped up the front and buttoned it, finally being fully ready to go, at least appearance wise. Mentally, Michael wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to step into that hospital room. Nonetheless he took one more deep breath in and began walking out of his room towards the front door to leave.

He looked at the framed photos aligning the hallways, some with him and his moms, some just of him, and even some with Jeremy in them. The one's with Jeremy in them were usually photos taken from birthday parties or events in general. Michael's moms were photography fanatics and although neither of them were actual photographers they loved taking photos all the time and believed that if you don't take a picture of a moment then you might forget it. Michael tried to peacefully argue the point that you can just live in the moment instead of taking a bunch of photos but his moms were set in there ways, therefor having almost every moment of Michael's and his family's lives compressed into pictures on their walls.

Michael looked back at a photo showing his 9th birthday party, seeing Jeremy laughing next to him while he opened a present. Michael still remembered the gift, he still remembered the moment. It was sunny and warm that day. Him and Jeremy were sitting outside on a bench while Michael's family surrounded them. He could still recall the feeling of the bench as he sat on it and the heat on his skin from the sun. He could still see his hands opening the small box inside the bag revealing a small bracelet. Jeremy, seconds afterward, grinned and put his wrist up to Michael's face, showing him that he also had a bracelet. Jeremy had gotten Michael and him friendship bracelets. It had been almost eight years since that day and Michael nor Jeremy had worn those bracelets in a long time. Michael couldn't remember the exact reason why but if he had to guess, the moment when they stopped wearing them was probably some time between eighth grade or freshman year when Jeremy started to care more about popularity.

Michael realized he was getting lost in thought and began to regain consciousness and continue towards the front door. Before leaving, he grabbed his keys that were hanging on the coat rack before twisting the door knob and stepping out into the cool breeze of mid winter. Michael let the freezing air seep into his lungs, the cold helping him to recollect his thoughts before stepping over to his car. a spot on the side of the car dented slightly from when a kid accidentally slammed open his car door, smashing into his PT Cruiser. The mom must have apologized about a million times afterwards and agreed to cover the insurance to get it fixed. That was around a month ago and Michael still hadn't gotten around to actually getting his car fixed, though he knew he had to soon.

He climbed into the car, strapping his seat belt, and putting his keys in, and starting up the engine. Before he got ready to drive he grabbed his adapter cable and plugged it into his phone, turning on the one, the only, Bob Marley. His car speakers started blasting the familiar tunes as Michael was finally able to feel somewhat relaxed. he started pulling out of the driveway, humming along to the song. His fingers tapped to the rhythm as he drove and his head nodded to the beat. It felt like he was lost in the music. He could feel the leather of the seat on his neck and thought back to when he had first taken Jeremy for a ride in it.

"Wow, I love the seats on this thing, the leather feels nice!" commented Jeremy, grinning over at Michael with that light in his eyes that made any negative thoughts disappear.

Michael smiled warmly over at Jeremy, "Well you're free to ride with me in it whenever you'd like."

Jeremy giggled, "Thanks!" 

Michael almost got so lost in thought that he didn't realize where he was at. He was in the hospital parking lot. With one final gulp, he stopped the music, stopped his engine, unbuckled his seat belt, and stepped out of his car.


End file.
